


Vocal Cords

by brodylover



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sullen : "keep your boots on" ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal Cords

Samson was impossible, Cullen didnt need any sense to know that. The fact that he was now crowding him, taking off his clothes inch by inch, while nibbling on his throat, was something that took any semblance of sense away anyway. The whole thing was too fast and too slow, making his body thrum while he was completely paralyzed, letting Samson do whatever he wished. 

His cowl fell to the floor of his drafty office, followed by his breastplate. Layer after layer was peeled from him, leaving him more exposed to Samson’s wandering hands and teeth. Teeth that left his throat to scratch at a nipple, then lower, hands that scratched along his side softly and his back harder. 

Then Samson was on his knees before him, looking up through those lashes in a way that Cullen could never deny and his breeches were undone and he was in that smile, those dangerous teeth nibbling at his foreskin, tugging it out of the way, while Samson undid the armor around his shins. 

Everything was too hot and Cullen knew how red he was and he wanted to grab Samson by the ears and shove shove shove himself in deeper, deeper in that heat. Samson’s nails were scratching had the cheeks of his ass, making them as red as his face and Cullen groaned, unable to do anything but spread his legs a bit further. 

Then his breeches, as well as Samsons, were gone. He came back to himself just in time to see the man dart up the ladder to Cullen’s sleeping quarters. Cullen could only laugh and follow. 

Samson had stripped himself by the time that Cullen reached him, his hips raised and his knees beneath him, his hole willing and exposed. 

Cullen started to take his boots off, the last article of clothing to his name, but Samson sat upright and glared at him. The first thing he said since the beginning of all this was “Keep your boots on.”

Cullen nodded and stopped. He wasnt sure if he was being ordered or scolded. But Samson flashed him a smile and then shoved his face into the mattress, keeping his ass perfectly positioned. 

Cullen climbed onto the bed, testing Samson’s hole with the cold oil from the nightstand and a finger. He was already dripping and stretched. He crooned around the intrusion all the same. 

“Get on with it.” he growled eventually and Cullen had to comply. He couldnt do much of anything else, being as hard as he was.

He pressed the head of his cock to Samson’s hole and pressed in slowly, feeling the muscles inside constrict and expand to take him. He groaned as his shaft slid deeper into the other man, until he couldnt press any further inside. 

Samson said something, so quiet that Cullen’s blood red ears could hardly hear it. “Fuck me.”

Cullen ran his hands up Samson’s back and grabbed him by the shoulders, hoisting them up so he wasnt so pressed against the bed, and lightly rocked into him, keeping his body as close to Samson’s warmth as he could as he moved. Samson made small little noises in his throat, pleasured but not wrecked, not yet. 

“Fuck me.” he said louder. 

Cullen hands went tighter and he built up speed, bringing his cock most of the way out before shoving it right back, making those needy noises louder and make Samson cling to the sheets. Sweat built behind his ears. 

“Fuck me.” Samson ordered and Cullen grabbed him by the chest, on arm under his and pulled so they were flush. One hand wrapped around Samson’s throat to hold him in place as he slammed into him, feeling the leather of his boots on his ass every time he pulled out, only to lose it as he shoved himself into Samson. 

“Yes, oh fuck!” Samson gasped, “Fuck, harder.”

Cullen couldnt do much harder, but he went as fast as he could, holding as tightly as possible, and he was certain that he was cutting off Samson’s air supply but the bastard deserved it for egging him on like this. When he could feel Samson’s heart in his throat he released him, pushing him flat on the bed and fucking him deep and fast, like some kind of animal. 

Samson gasped and sputtered for a moment and then was crying out, not moaning but screaming in the pleasure assaulting him. When Cullen came it was with an angry growl, sweat pouring down his back and forehead, his jaw aching from how he clenched his teeth. 

When he was done, no longer feeling the pulse of his cock shooting come into his lover, he pulled out and fell to the side, muscles hurting from exertion. Samson rolled opposite him, looking down his body. There was a sticky white smear along his belly, from when, Cullen didnt know. He’d come though, not even touched, so he must have done something right. 

“Was wondering what it would take to get your hands round my throat.” Samson chuckled darkly.


End file.
